


5SOS one-shots

by BTSARMYJONTY24



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Arguing, Bipolar Disorder, Boys In Love, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Teenage Drama, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSARMYJONTY24/pseuds/BTSARMYJONTY24
Summary: 5SOS One shots with your favorite gay sons :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There isn't any like physical self harm but its more of mental self harm on Luke himself if that makes sense. Also mentions of depression/anxiety and medicine.

Everybody's Got Their Demons//Muke

Luke with Niall because no one could tell the difference.

Those words replayed and replayed inside of Luke's head like a broken record and he couldn't shake the thought of Michael being right. Would anyone notice if he was missing from the band? Probably not....i mean who would ever miss a worthless,pathetic waste of space like him? Maybe Niall should take his place in the band,everyone seems to love him anyways and Michael would be alot happier with him,i mean he said it himself he wouldn't be able to tell if Luke was missing or not.

Luke's eyes filled with tears and he put his head in his hands,the boys were off getting something to eat while Luke stayed in the bus so he wasn't worried about anybody finding him.

He doesn't even understand why he was getting so worked up over this but it just hurt that his own fans..people who were supposed to love him and be there for him wouldn't even care if he was around anymore..maybe he should give them what they want then.

Luke got up from the couch and went into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red,his face was all puffy and his hair was starting to droop down from its quiff. He looked like a mess,no wonder everyone preferred Niall over him,he was ugly and fat and just everything that Niall wasn't. Niall was fit,he was attractive and he wasn't Luke which was his best quality in Luke's mind.

He turned on the sink and began to wash his face when he heard the door open and laughter echoed throughout the entire bus. Luke smiled once he realized that it was Michael who was laughing but his heart dropped once he realized that he had been crying and he had to go outside the comfort of the bathroom. "Shit." Luke muttered to himself,trying to clean himself up as much as possible. He didn't want the others to see him like this and make fun of him for being a wuss. 

"Lucas! Where art thou. Your loving boyfriend has brought you Nandos." Michael shouted happily. When he got no response his eyebrows furrowed and he turned to Calum and Ashton confused. "I thought you guys said Luke was here when you left?" He continued. 

"He was..maybe he's in the bathroom or something." Calum said,sitting down at the table and grabbing the food out of Michael's hands. Michael rolled his eyes at the boy and sighed. "Yeah but wouldn't he have responded if he was?" Ashton said raising an eyebrow at Calum. Calum looked up at him in thought before frowning and getting up going to the bathroom and knocking on the door. "Lukey? are you in there." Calum asked softly.

Luke,not expecting to here the knock jumped and slipped banging into the door and hitting his head. The three boys screamed at this and Calum dove into his bunk not expecting the loud thud. Luke mumbled a bunch of curse words and rubbed his head before opening the door and glaring down at Calum who's legs were sticking out from his bunk. 

"You Asshat,you scared me." Luke said to Calum,lightly kicking his leg and Calum squeaked at the contact. "Your telling me! What were you doing in there making all that noise." Calum muttered,coming out from his bunk,his cheeks red from embarrassment. "Like i said'you scared me so i slipped and banged my head into the door." Luke said,face flushing once he realized how stupid that sounded out loud.

"Oh my poor Lukey! Are you okay baby." Michael said,coming closer to Luke and grabbing his face inspecting it closely and once he was satisfied that Luke was okay,he gave him a soft kiss and hugged him before turning and grabbing the bag of food and handing it to Luke. "We bring food. I got your favorite." Michael continued,smiling happily. Luke just stared at Michael with a fond look on his face and almost forgot why he was upset in the first place......almost. 

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Michael asked,tilting his head to the side. Luke blushed and looked away,grabbing the food from Michael and sitting down at the table next to Ashton. "No reason,i just love you is all." Luke mumbled. 

Michael smiled and kissed Luke's cheek before sitting down next to Calum and across from Luke. "I love you too." He said. "I don't know why." Luke said. He mentally hit himself as he realized that he spoke out loud and avoided Michael's questioning eyes. "What does that mean?" Calum asked suspiciously. Luke just shrugged and continued eating his food silently.

"Lukey..what's up with you. You've been off all day." Michael said,reaching across the table to grab Luke's hand but Luke just pulled his hand away and looked down. Michael looked hurt at this and pouted at Ashton,giving him a signal to do something. Ashton sighed and put his fork down and turned to Luke. "Luke...you can talk to us ya know,we care about you." He said,putting a hand on Luke's shoulder which was a big mistake because as soon as Ashton touched him,he jumped up and glared at Ashton. "fuck off Ashton,you aren't my keeper and stp acting like you are my family okay!" Luke said his voice cracking as he grabbed his food and putting it in the fridge before walking to the back room.

All three boys stared at the door in shock and gave each other worried glances. "What the hell was that about!" Calum said angrily. "Cal,it's okay!" Ashton said sadly. Michael and Calum looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ashton! it's not okay,he yelled at you for no reason. No one yells at my boyfriend like that and gets away with it,even if it was Luke" Calum said,crossing his arms. 

"No,Cal seriously it's fine." Ashton said,glaring at his boyfriend. "Okay,usually i'm on your side Ash,but why are you defending Luke all of a sudden?" Michael said confused. "Do you guys not see what's going on!" Ashton said annoyed.

"What are you talking about!" Michael and Calum said in unison. Ashton face palmed and got up,walking over to the counter and picking up a long,blue squared pill box that had monday through friday on it. Ashton placed it on the table and opened up Tuesday's box for Michael and Calum to see. Both of their faces changed instantly and they gave each other a look before turning back to Ashton.

"Shit! he didn't take his medicine today." Michael said,running a hand through his hair frustrated. Calum looked guilty almost instantly. "Cal,i know what you're thinking and it's not just your fault. None of us knew..well besides Ashton." Michael said.

"How did you know Ash?" Calum asked him. Ashton shrugged. "Well when he yelled at me for touching his shoulder,i could see that he was about to cry and then i saw that his box was in the same place that he put it last night and usually he moves it whenever he takes his pill,but he didn't and i just had a feeling." Ashton said.

"But even if he forgets to take his medicine he is never like this. What did the doctor say again about what causes his little outbreaks?" Michael said confused. 

"The doctor said it would only act up if he is feeling really insecure about something..did anyone say something that could have hurt him? even if it was the smallest thing." Ashton said,pacing back and forth. Michael and Calum sat and thought until it dawned on Michael.

"Oh fuck." Michael swore,putting his face into his hands. Ashton and Calum jumped at his outburst and Ashton hit his head annoyed. "Don't Swear!" he said.

"Oh shut it Irwin,you swear more than anyone in this band." Calum said,rolling his eyes as Ashton pouted. "Whatever..anyways what the hell was that about,what did you remember." Ashton said,sitting back down across from Michael. 

"It was the Niall thing." Michael said frustrated with himself. "The what?" Calum said confused. "Remember when we had that interview today with bbc radio1 and i said that no one would be able to tell the difference between Niall and Luke if we switched them in the band? Yea that thing! god i'm such an idiot and i am the worse boyfriend ever,how could i say that." Michael said,tears welling up in his eyes.

"Mikey calm down,you didn't know Luke would get so upset over it,it's not your fault." Calum said,rubbing Michael's back. "I know but it's the little things that set him off Calum,with his depression and anxiety and not taking his meds today,it's probably through the roof right now." Michael said.

"Just go see him okay." Ashton said to his best friend. Michael nodded getting up,grabbing Luke's medicine and a bottle of water and walking to the bunks,making sure he closed the slider door behind him. "Lukey." he said,opening the door to their game room.

When he saw Luke sitting on the couch,his heart broke at the sight. Luke's knees were pulled up to his chest and he was crying silently,rocking back and forth. 

Michael made his way to his boyfriend's side and pulled him into his chest,holding him tightly. "I'm sorry about what i said to Ashton,i didn't mean it. I don't know whats wrong with me today." Luke sobbed into Michael's chest. "Shh Luke,it's okay baby. You didn't take your medicine today,this isn't on you. If anything it's my fault." Michael said,pulling away from Luke and grabbing his face in his hands. "it's not your fault that i'm depressed." Luke sniffled,looking at Michael with sad eyes.

"It doesn't matter baby. I'm so sorry penguin,what i said in that interview shouldn't have been said and i should have known that you didn't take your meds today,i definitely wouldn't have said it if i knew baby,i promise. I shouldn't have said it anyways,but you know i don't think before i say things but i never wanted to hurt you of all people Lukey,Of course i would know the difference between you and Niall and i would always know if you were missing from the band Luke,without you this band would be nothing..i love you so much and i would miss you so so much,i wouldn't even know what to do with myself. Sure,Niall is a cool guy and everyone always jokes about him being apart of the band..but you're our Lukey,you're my Lukey and everyone has their demons okay? There is nothing wrong with that because i love you and i thank Calum everyday because he forced me to be your friend,that was the greatest thing he has ever done because now i have you and you are amazing and no one is ever going to take you away from me,you're my reason to survive Lukey." Michael said,tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Luke started crying even more and grabbed Michael's shoulders pulling him into a hug and sobbing into his neck. "You're my reason to survive too Mikey,i love you so much." Luke said. Michael hugged Luke tightly before pulling back and holding the pill and water out for Luke to take.

Luke grabbed the objects from his boyfriend and swallowed the pill quickly,before downing the water. "Ashton and Calum are my reason to survive too and the fans,but mostly you." Luke said,blushing. Michael chuckled and pulled Luke in for a kiss. "Yeah i know,same here." Michael said against Luke's lips before pressing their mouths together completely. 

Luke sighed and content and Michael smiled because the medicine was already beginning to work which means he can cuddle his boyfriend all day now,but Luke had other plans obviously because he grabbed the back of Michael's neck and pulled himself closer so he was straddling his lap and he deepened the kiss. Michael groaned as he felt Luke's tounge battle with his and gripped his hips tightly so their crotches rubbed together and Luke moaned which traveled down Michael's spine,right down to his dick and he lifted Luke up and pushed him down onto the couch,not breaking the intense kiss. Michael grinded down onto Luke causing them both to moan in pleasure and Luke fisted Michael's shirt in his hands before he trailed one of his hands down Michael's back and slipping it inside his pants.

"Hey guys,is everythin-OH MY GOD,MY EYES!" Ashton yelled,turning around and hiding his face in Calum's neck who started laughing as he covered his face and wrapped his other arm around his boyfriend. Michael pulled away from Luke and groaned in annoyance in Luke's neck before getting up and sitting down. 

"Well,now the modds ruined." Michael said,crossing his arms. Luke laughed and sat up as well,fixing his messy hair. "Are they done..can i look now." Ashton said,his voice muffled by Calum's chest. Calum nodded and kissed his boyfriend softly,before grabbing his hand and walking to the couch sitting down on the other side.

As Ashton sat down,Luke pulled him into a hug automatically. "I'm sorry Ash,i know you aren't trying to be my keeper and you are my family you are my brother and i love you,you and Calum both." Luke said. Ashton teared up at this and hugged Luke back tightly while Calum just sniffled and looked away pretending like he wasn't crying. 

"BAND CUDDLES!" MIchael yelled,getting up and throwing his arms around both Luke and Ashton. Calum wiped his eyes and smiled before joining them. "I love you guys." Calum said happily. "Love you Calum!" The three boys said in unison.

"But i love Lukey more." Michael argued.

"Of course,Mikey." Ashton laughed.


	2. My Heart Wants To Come Home//Malum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since Calum and Michael have seen each other and Calum can't handle it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my updates lol This is based off of Besides you and if you want to listen to it when you read this then feel free too,I promise it's not as sad as it seems just because of the song.

Calum misses Michael. 

That's basically all there is to it. The boys had been on break for two weeks and already Calum was a mess,complaining about how he needed his Mikey to sleep or he needed his Mikey to sing to him at night or to make him breakfast in the morning and frankly Ashton was getting sick and tired of the boy complaining so he called his boyfriend/bandmate Luke to try and help him talk some sense into Calum and to get him to leave the house because he was so frustrated with him. 

Luke understood because Michael was the same way,constantly talking about how Calum didn't miss him or want to see him but he made no move to go and see the younger boy himself because he doesn't want to bother him.

So when Calum came down into their kitchen for breakfast and he had a pout on his face Luke and Ashton exchanged a look and sighed,they knew that it was time to talk to their bandmate about this.

"Calum? It's been two weeks mate,if you miss Mikey that much why don't you just go to his and Luke's house?" Ashton said,rolling his eyes as their band mate moped around the kitchen dragging his bowl along the counter. Calum just groaned at Ashton and pulled out a box of cereal and milk. Ashton and Luke watched him lazily put his cereal in the bowl and then pour the milk inside,spilling half of it everywhere.

"Cal! You're getting it everywhere." Ashton said annoyed. Luke just laughed at him,getting up and putting a couple of paper towels on the spilt milk. "Fuck Off!" Calum said sitting down at the table his pout increasing as he ate his cereal angrily. "I don't see why you can't just go and see him,They live like 2 blocks away from us and from what I've heard from Luke,Mikey misses you just as much as you miss him." Ashton said pointedly. Calum perked up at this and smiled a little looking up from his cereal. "He does? But then why doesn't he come and see me!" Calum said frowning and pouting even more at Luke. "I don't know Cal,why does it matter who goes over to who's house first." Luke exclaimed. 

"Because i don't wanna be the clingy one." Calum said sheepishly. 

Luke and Ashton stared at Calum confused and Calum just sighed. "What does that even mean Calum?" Ashton replied. "Remember when we were in Sydney for the last SLFL tour and we had just landed and were going through security.." Calum asked them and when they nodded he just looked down and started to play around with his food. "Well when we were saying hi to all the fans and such i heard someone talking to one of their friends about me and Michael,i guess i was being extremely cuddly that day because the girl was saying that she didn't understand how Michael put up with me sometimes because i was always around him 24/7 and i didn't give him a break and all i wanted to do was be all over him just because i always wanted to cuddle him or hold his hand. She said that he could do better than that and she would dump me if she were him" Calum said.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard Calum. Michael loves you and your clingyness." Luke said laughing. "Yeah,Cal. Mikey would die without your cuddles." Ashton chuckled. Calum huffed at this and crossed his arms.

"I'm serious! What if he does get tired of me one day,what if i am too clingy and he doesn't want to be with me anymore." Calum said softly. 

Ashton furrowed his eyebrows at Calum and Luke just raised his eyebrow at him before smacking him upside the head. "Ow!" Calum said looking up at Luke in shock. 

"That is the most idiotic thing i have ever hear you say Calum! All Michael has been talking about for the last two weeks if you,both of you are so sickly clingly and in love,it honestly makes me wanna barf. Like Ashton and i aren't even that bad. He needs you just as much as you need him and we've seen it since we were all in year 8. You two have been glued together your whole life almost and Michael isn't just gonna throw that all away just because you want to be cuddly with him." Luke said giving Calum a stern look. Ashton not expecting Luke's outburst gaped at him. 

"That...was surprisingly hot." Ashton said. Calum made an ew face at the two of them as Luke blushed and looked away. "But seriously,Cal. Luke has a point. Mikey would never hurt you like that and if he did we would kill him. Actually i think the fans would hunt him down for you,So do us a favor and go see your boyfriend please." Ashton said before grabbing Luke by the hand and dragging him to the living room. 

Calum sat at the table glaring at his cereal for a few minutes before sighing and getting up to put his now wasted cereal in the garbage and he went to the front hallway grabbing his jacket and shoes heading towards the front door. "I'll be back later." Calum said to Luke and Ashton who were now cuddling on the couch watching The Waking Dead. 

"No! I don't wanna see you back here until tomorrow." Ashton said to him sitting up almost instantly. "Have fun! Sex up your boyfriend." Ashton giggled which caused Calum to blush and flip him off.

Calum slammed the door behind him making sure it was loud enough and made his way down the sidewalk in the direction of Luke and Michael's home. Despite all of his insecurities he was really excited to see his boyfriend and he hoped that Michael wasn't mad at him for not coming over and seeing him,Calum just didn't want to be a clingy boyfriend! But Luke was right about one thing Michael could be just as clingy as Calum could and Calum couldn't love him anymore even if he tried to.

He reached Michael's house a lot more sooner than he had hoped he would and he couldn't stop his heart from fluttering at the thought of seeing the bleached blonde boy he called his boyfriend. Calum all but rushed up to the front door and he rang the doorbell like ten times before he heard a groan coming from the living room.

"Luke! i swear to god if you forgot your key again,i'm not letting you in." Michael yelled sleepily from inside.

Calum chuckled at his boyfriend's sleepy voice and he felt kinda guilty for waking him up but he missed him so it was worth it. Michael's sleepy form appeared from behind the door and Calum wanted to verbally awe at how cute Michael looked when he was half asleep.

When Michael saw that it was Calum his face immediately brightened up and he smiled widely. "Cal!" Michael squeaked jumping in his boyfriend's arms,wrapping his legs around his waist. Calum laughed and caught Michael with ease and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly burying his face into his boyfriend's neck,inhaling Michael's scent. "I missed you Kitten." Calum whispered. "I missed you too,baby." Michael said happily.

Not putting him down,Calum walked into the house and kicked the door closed before walking up the stairs and bringing Michael into his room and gently laying Michael down in his bed. Michael groaned at the loss of contact from his boyfriend and made grabby hands at him with a pout on his face and Calum chuckled,kicking his shoes off and placing them by the door. He began removing his jacket and Michael just sat there staring at him fondly. Calum smiled at him before climbing in bed next to Michael and cuddling him,bringing Michael closer to him and running his fingers through his hair softly.

Michael sighed in content before looking up at Calum. "Why haven't you come to see me?" Michael said pouting. Calum looked at him guiltily before kissing away his pout quickly. "I'm sorry Kitten. I wanted to come see you but i just couldn't. My insecurities kinda got in the way." Calum said sadly. Michael sat up and turned to look at him comfortingly. He grabbed Calum's hand and kissed it."Baby..does it have anything to do with what that fan said in the airport when we were in Sydney for the last concert of our tour." Michael asked him softly. Calum looked away and nodded and Michael sighed.

"I didn't want to let it get to me but it did and i wanted to give you space even if the entire time i wished i was beside you." Calum said blushing. Michael forced Calum to look at him and smiled ar him while he caressed his cheek. "Baby,i don't want space from you. I mean unless we're fighting then i might but any other time i never want to be apart of you. I like your cuddles and i like how you always want to be next to me,it makes me feel like i matter and like i'm loved. If you feel any different the i want you to talk to me okay? I Love You." Michael said sweetly.

"I Love You Too." Calum smiled before leaning down and capturing his boyfriend's lips between his own for the second time that morning. "Well i would hope so,because i plan on marrying you one day." Michael giggled pulling away from him. 

Calum's heart raced at this and he blushed. 

"Do you really?" Calum asked him sheepishly. Michael nodded and laid down,pulling Calum with him as he cuddled into his side. Calum smiled and looked down at Michael with a smile on his lips. Michael caught him staring and blushed looking away. "What?" Michael asked him.

"I just really love you." Calum said,leaning down and kissing Michael passionately.

Michael grunted in approval and brought his hands around the back of Calum's neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Calum forced Michael's mouth open with his tounge but Michael didn't complain as he and Calum's tounge's battled for his dominance that Calum eventually let Michael win but he still remained in control. Calum moved around so he was on his knees and he grabbed Michael's thighs lifting him up so he was holding Michael over him slightly.

Michael chuckled and pulled away a bit. "someone's eager." Michael said trailing his hands down to Calum's bulge in his pants running his hand over it slightly causing Calm's breath to hitch. He pulled Michael closer bringing him onto his lap and Michael wrapped his legs around Calum's waist grounding down onto him. Calum gripped Michael's hips as he did this and moaned into his mouth. Michael smirked at this and ground on him again,causing him to moan again.

"You know. Ashton said to not come home until tomorrow." Calum said as he trailed kissed down Michael's collarbone. Michael hummed as he tilted his head to the side,grasping Calum's hair in his hand as Calum sucked on his sweet spot causing Michael to moan loudly. "Well,we got two weeks to make up for." Michael said panting as he pushed on Calum's chest making him fall onto his back bringing Michael with him. They both chuckled at this and Michael grabbed the hem of Calum's shirt trying to tell Calum he wanted it off. Calum helped him take it off and Michael sat up on his lap,tugging his shirt of as well before leaning down to kiss Calum again,his hands trailing Michael's back. Michael pulled back slightly and smirked at Calum and it made Calum's heart flutter.

"god i missed you." Calum breathed staring at Michael fondly. Michael's lips were swollen and his face was flushed and Calum thought he couldn't have looked more beautiful. "I missed you too." Michael said his hear fluttering as he leaned down to kiss Calum again. Calum started tugging at Michael's shorts and Michael laughed. "Slow down babe. We got two weeks worth of this to make up for." Michael said winking at his boyfriend.

And let's just say they certainly made up for those two weeks they were away from each other.


	3. Rip My Heart Out//Cashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ashton and Calum fight about their relationship,Calum tell's Ashton that he never loved him. Ashton leaves him automatically and tell's Calum to come find him when he's sorted his feelings out. (and by leave i mean to their bedroom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS lol this was supposed to be up on christmas day but i got so completely side tracked and i was a lot busier than i thought it was so i put it off until today. 
> 
> And now it's finally finished! I hope you guys all had an amazing christmas and i hope you have amazing new years :)

Go ahead rip my heart out

If you think that's what love's all about 

~~

It was 3am in Australia right now and you'd assume that everyone would be sound asleep in their beds not a peep being heard but no..Ashton Irwin was not one of those people sleeping soundly in their beds.

No he was currently sitting on the couch in his living room,staring at the blank tv screen with a worried look on his face..His boyfriend Calum was out with his friends Michael and Luke for their wedding party and Ashton being sick told Calum to go without him and wish their friends the best but he wasn't supposed to be gone this late..The party ended at 10 and Calum was nowhere to be seen.

Ashton looked at the clock and sighed loudly,picking up his phone and dialing Luke's number as he bit his fingernails anxiously. Luke picked up on the third ring and you could hear soft snores in the background.

"Ash?"

"Luke! Hey, i'm sorry to bother you but when was the last time you heard from Calum...He's not home yet and i'm just really worried about him."

"Hold on...Mikey..Hey Mike!"

Ashton could hear Michael grumbling a sleepy what at Luke and he frowned feeling guilty for waking their friends up.

"Where did Cal say he was going when he left,Ashton said he hasn't come home."

Ashton heard some more rustling and he heard Luke give a annoyed 'hey' as Michael's voice came through the speaker.

"What do you mean he hasn't come home yet?"

"Exactly that! He sent me a text at 9:30 saying that he would be home soon and never showed up..I'm worried Mike what if-"

Ashton's voice got cut off by the sound of the front door opening and Calum came through the hallway with a frown on his face and his shoes in his hand. Ashton sighed in relief and put his attention back to the phone.

"Hey Mikey, he just walked through the door but i think he's drunk so i need to go. Sorry for waking you guys up so late."

"Nonsense Ash! Glad he's home safe, give us a call in the morning and let us know how he's doing."

Ashton hung up the phone and got up crossing his arms at Calum who just leant up against the wall with a small smile on his face. 

"Where were you! I've been worried sick,it's 3 in the morning and you were supposed to be home at 10 Calum!" Ashton said worriedly. Calum dropped his shoes on the ground and sighed as he turned and walked into the kitchen completely ignoring Ashton's question. Ashton looked shocked as Calum ignored him and followed him into the kitchen,watching him walk to the table and sit down taking off his coat. 

"Calum! I'm talking to you." Ashton said.

"Calm down mom! I was out okay. Nick was at the club not too far from Mikey's and he wanted me to come hang, no biggie." Calum said rolling his eyes. 

"No biggie? No biggie! Calum this is the tenth time in a row that you have done this. Ever since you have met this Nick guy all you have done is go out,get drunk,come home and repeat! And not to mention that you haven't even had a real conversation with me in weeks, All we've been doing is fighting. What has he been saying to you that has you like this." Ashton yelled throwing his hands on his hips.

Calum got up angrily and started pacing the kitchen. "You know what Ashton, What he has been telling me is the complete truth. You treat me like i'm your puppy dog! It's always Calum do this for me or Calum do that for me! When do you ever do stuff for me huh?" Calum yelled.

Ashton looked at Calum with an unreadable look on his face and he just ran his hand over his face. "Where is all of this coming from Calum..huh? What could he have possibly said to you that is making you say all of this to me!" Ashton yelled. 

"He told me what i should have been told as soon as we got together! That you were just going to use me until i had nothing left and then dump me aside like i was nothing. And he was right,i mean you couldn't even clean the house for me when i was gone." Calum said angrily. 

"Because i was sick you idiot!! And just a heads up I do PLENTY for you! Like wash your clothes,cook for you,clean the ENTIRE house when you mess it up,plan dates for you that you never show up to by the way because you're always busy and i don't complain about any of it! So i am so sorry that i ask you for things in return Calum..Aren't you supposed to give and get in a relationship! It's a two-way street and i feel like i am the only one who is even trying anymore. It's like you don't want to be anywhere near me. Why am i even here Calum?" Ashton yelled at him, tears running down his face. 

Calum ran a hand through his hair in frustration and hit their dinner table, pushing it back a few feet. "I don't know Ashton! Why are you even here,it's certainly not because you think i love you right? Because i don't! I'm sick of you always acting like i do everything wrong and that you are the perfect angel that everyone claims you to be! Nick knows how people like you are. He's dealt with them and all you want is to fight with me and make me out to be the bad guy when it's always just you!" he yelled. 

Ashton stared at him in silence at his words and watched as Calum breathed heavily before running a hand over his face in realization at what he just said.

"Ash.."

"No, i get it now..You've been playing with my feelings this entire time well good for you Calum i am so overjoyed to know how you truly feel about me." Ashton said his voice cracking a bit. "No baby, i didn't mean it. I'm sorry, i do love you." Caum said walking towards Ashton only to have him flinch and step back looking down to the floor. 

"i have been trying so hard to make this relationship work Calum...But you have to want it to and clearly you are letting whatever Nick is saying to you get inside your head and take it over..So go ahead and rip my heart out Calum if you truly think that's what love is about..Because i am done with you treating me like this when all i have ever tried to do is love you..Wh-When you sort your feelings out then you come and tell me because i want YOU to want me to stay, if you don't love me then let me go for good. I'll be sleeping in the guest room tonight." Ashton said before wrapping his arms around himself securely, making his way into the guest room.

Calum stood in the kitchen with tears running down his face as he replayed what Ashton had just told him and he started sobbing, sliding down the wall and hiding his face in his hands. Why? Why did he fuck up every relationship that he has..You see Calum had a couple boyfriend's before Ashton but none of them got as serious as he and Ashton.

First there was Dylan (Not O'Brien lol) Calum met him in eighth grade while he was sitting under a tree reading a book,Dylan came up to him and told him that he was cute to which Calum replied with a thank you and asked him to sit down. They dated for about a year and a half and until they became freshmen which is where they met Michael,Ashton and Luke. 

One night at a party they were playing truth or dare and Calum got dared to play seven minutes in heaven with this girl named Madison and Calum being as drunk as he was agreed happily...Well let's just say that Dylan was not too happy on how fast Calum agreed and dumped him the next day once he found out that Calum actually slept with Madison,accusing him of lying about his sexuality.

Then Sophomore year is when Michael and Luke finally got together, Ashton hated how lonely it made Calum so he introduced Calum to his friend Niall, they were in the same Spanish class and Niall would constantly stare at Calum though he didn't have a clue that Niall had a crush on him even though Ashton did. Niall asked Calum out two weeks after they had met and Calum accepted almost instantly. Niall asked Calum to be his boyfriend after their first date to which he said yes and they were together until the end of senior year. 

On the very last day a party was thrown at Madison Jordan's house and of course all the boys went despite hating the girl,they wanted free booze. Calum of course over drank just like he did freshmen year and he ended up having sex with his ex boyfriend Dylan and got caught by Niall which ended their relationship as well.

Then about a year later after high school,Ashton told Calum that he only introduced him to Niall because he didn't want his own feelings ruining their friendship. Calum told Ashton that it wouldn't have ruined anything and confessed that despite being with Niall that he always found himself thinking about Ashton. Overjoyed with the news Ashton quickly kissed Calum which hours later led them to start their relationship.

All four boys eventually moved out to Newcastle to start a new life which led to Michael and Luke getting their own place,Ashton and Calum moving in together and fast forward four years later they have been together ever since and now Muke is married with a baby on the way.

So you see when Calum met Nick he thought he could finally have another friend to go to with his problems besides Michael or Luke..And at first Nick was an amazing friend! He was always there for Calum when he wanted to talk but then...things changed.

Nick started to get mean,he started to use all of Calum's secrets against him and he started saying how he was a screw up and that Ashton was better off without him..and Calum being Calum believed Nick, usually he would just tell him to fuck off and leave him alone but it was like Nick was a shadow that just wouldn't go away and Calum didn't know what to do so all he did was listen to Nick talk in his ear about how messed up he was and Ashton deserved better.

He started treating Ashton terribly in the hopes that maybe Ashton would finally just snap and leave him for good but he never did,so Calum went to the bars and drank away his guilt and frustrations. At Michael and Luke's wedding party, Calum was so drunk that he almost..ALMOST cheated on Ashton until he realized that he was about to screw up again and went to Michael telling him that he was going and left as fast as he could.

But he didn't go home...no..he went straight to the bar so he could hear exactly what he didn't need...and that was Nick's insults. As soon Calum walked through those doors,Nick was in the exact same spot as he always was. Calum rushed over almost falling several times and he spilled everything that went on at Michael and Luke's party and he got the same reaction as he always did when he showed up. Nick got angry and just sat there spitting insults at the poor kiwi boy who looked so lost and helpless and just plain confused but he knew he needed to hear it.

He stayed until 3 in the morning listening to Nick go on and on until he finally just up and left the bar, walking all the way home and the rest is history.

Now here is,sitting on his kitchen floor crying his eyes out for what an idiot he has been. How could he let Nick do this to him? How could he let himself be put through this shit, he was a grown ass adult he could have walked out at anytime and never look at Nick ever again but he didn't and now the one thing that he never wanted to happen actually did happen.

He lost Ashton....So he did the only thing that he could think of..

He called his best friend's.

~~

Ashton could hear his crying for about two hours and he was getting more and more heartbroken by the minute...He knew that Calum deserved to be upset and cry about what he's done but Ashton also couldn't sleep when all he heard was Calum blubbering on the phone about how he really messed up and he needed help.

After another hour, Calum's crying turned into quiet sniffles and Ashton sighed in relief, turning over and closing his eyes only for his phone to go off. He groaned and turned back over grabbing t and bringing it close to his face. 

1 New Text Message

From: Mikey Cliffaconda :)

I know you're mad at him Ash...

But please talk to him 

Trust me ~ Mikey

Ashton groaned as he set his phone down. He didn't want to talk to Calum...He wasn't ready but he also knew that Calum wouldn't stop until Ashton came out there so he put his sweatpants and t-shirt back on (literally me when i get out of bed) walking to the guest room door and opening it. Calum was there with his hand raised about to knock causing Ashton to step back a bit.

When Calum saw Ashton standing at the door, he bursted into tears again and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Ashton's shoulder's and hiding his face in his neck, apologizing over and over again tears falling onto Ashton's neck as Calum cried.

"I'm sorry Ash! I'm sorry...i love you, i promise i do. I'm just so scared and i thought that i wanted you to leave me so you could be happy but i don't! I just want you to be here so i can love yo and so you can love me forever."

Ashton's eyes watered and he wrapped his arms around his waist hugging Calum tightly as they both cried into each other's arms. Ashton walked backwards into the room, closing the door and making his way over to the bed bringing Calum up to the top with him,laying them both down as Calum continued to sob into Ashton's neck and Ashton just held him..silent tears rolling down his face as well. 

"Calum..i need you to calm down for me baby..Can you do that?" Ashton asked him,pulling Calum's face out of his neck and looking him into the eye. Calum sniffled and slowly nodded his head laying on the pillow next to Ashton, tears still falling down his face.

Ashton caressed his lover's cheek, resting their foreheads together as Calum tried to calm himself down.

"Do you want to explain what happened in the kitchen Cal?" Ashton asked him, still caressing his face in his hand. Calum took a deep breath and just started sobbing all over again.

"I'm so sorry Ashy...I was so afraid that i was going to mess up with you like i did with Dylan and Niall...and i tried so hard to tell myself that you changed me and that i would never hurt you but i was still so scared and Nick was such a good friend to me at first but then he started saying all these crude and horrible things about me and that you deserved better and that i should just make you break my heart before i break yours...And i- i don't know i started to believe him and it was like all of my fears were taking over my brain, he wouldn't leave me alone and i just let him say all of these nasty things and at Luke and Michael's party i...i almost cheated on you Ashton! With some stupid slutty girl but as soon as she tried to kiss me i ran away from her and just went straight back to Nick...I don't know what is wrong me and i don't know i could ever hurt you because i love you so much but please don't leave me okay..i promise i will get better for you and i won't ever doubt you again..I'm so sorry Ashton!"

Ashton grabbed Calum's hands away from his face and pulled him in for a kiss silencing his cries. both of them had tears running down their cheeks but despite it all Calum still kissed him back with all of his might,trying to prove that he loved Ashton and Ashton made sure that Calum knew just how much he actually loved him and that he wasn't going anywhere.

Ashton pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Calum softly. "Baby it's okay, i'm here and i'm not leaving you." Ashton said to him. Calum's eyes widened and he shook his head. "B-but i treated you horribly and i almost cheated on you Ashton. I don't deserve you." Calum whimpered. 

Ashton moved closer to Calum so he could lay Calum's head on his chest and he rubbed his arm comfortingly. "But you didn't cheat on me baby..i can't say i'm not upset with you for almost doing it but now i know that i can still trust you,she didn't kiss you and you ran away from her. That's how i know you truly love me and as for Nick if i ever see his face around this city or that bar i'm going to kick his sorry arse for ever treating you that way." Ashton said seriously.

"I don't know how you can forgive me Ash..I was terrible to you." Calum sniffled. 

Ashton nodded but looked down at Calum smiling fondly at him. "I know that but i love you Cal and i know you are going to blame yourself for the rest of our lives but i really should have just talked to you about it,instead of blowing it off and ignoring the situation." 

"No..i don't blame you Ashy. I will never blame you." Calum said looking up at Ashton and kissing him lightly. Ashton smiled and pulled away. "Well agree to disagree i guess." He said, shrugging. Calum rolled his eyes and laid on Ashton's chest again rubbing circles into his shirt.

Ashton kissed Calum's head and snuggled closer to him. "Thank you for not letting me go." Ashton whispered. "Thank you for letting me come back." Calum whispered back.


End file.
